


SING-ALONG IS TWO WORDS DUMB ASS

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've gone one word for you: sing-along!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	SING-ALONG IS TWO WORDS DUMB ASS

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from my tumblr, Hufflepuff-With-Anger-Issues.

"I've gone one word for you: sing-along!" Dave smiled at the shorter boy.  
"ALRIGHT, FIRST OFF, SING-ALONG IS TWO WORDS DUMB ASS; AND SECONDLY, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?" Karkat glared at him.  
"Because Kitkat," he placed an arm around karkat's shoulders, "it'll be fun." He grinned. "I'll even let you pick the first song."  
Karkat sighed, "DAVE, OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU COULD HAVE PICKED, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THINK I'D WANNA HAVE A SING ALONG FOR OUR FIRST DATE?"  
"Because you like rom-coms, and, by extent, musicals. Right?"  
He shook his head, "DAVE, I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THE LAST MUSICAL I FINISHED."  
Dave chuckled, "Yeah, Kanaya told me you cry during them."  
Karkat glared up at him, "THAT IS NOT TRUE. I DO NOT CRY! WHY WOULD SHE TELL YOU THAT?"  
"I don't know man, probably because it's true." He leaned down to leave a quick kiss on Karkat's forehead, "You know, your cute when you get worked up like this. You puff up like a kitten that's been frightened."  
"ALRIGHT, NEITHER OF THOSE THINGS ARE TRUE AND YOU KNOW IT."  
"Man, I'm standing here, looking at this angry little puffball that is my boyfriend right now. You can't tell me you don't do it when I am currently seeing it with my own two eyes."  
He crossed his arms and started muttering, "ANGRY LITTLE PUFFBALL MY ASS. FUCK YOU DAVE. THIS IS STUPID. I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THIS UP TO YOU."  
He looked down at him and frowned, "Hey, Karkat," He waited until karkat looked up at him scowling, "are there any good rom-coms in theaters right now?"  
Karkat lit up a bit, trying to hide that he was exited, and Dave smiled, "WELL, ADAM SANDLER JUST CAME OUT WITH A NEW ONE CALLED 'BLENDED'," he paused, "OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. IT MIGHT STILL BE IN THEATERS."  
Dave chuckled, knowing fair well that Karkat knew the name of the movie, "Another Adam Sandler movie? What, does he come out with one a year. Like, 'bam, I'm done with this one let's start the next!' It's like he never stops. His life must just be one giant rom-com by now."  
Karkat gave Dave a playful shove, "HEY, ADAM SANDLER MOVIES ARE THE BEST, THAT'S WHY HE KEEPS MAKING MORE."  
Dave laughed, "Yeah, yeah. So do you wanna see it or what?"  
Karkat nodded, "YEAH. IT'LL BE WAY BETTER THEN SOME DUMB SING-ALONG, I PROMISE."  
Dave smiled, "Yeah. I bet it will. Let's go Kitkat."

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have not seen the movie, and somehow I don't think Dave will either.


End file.
